No Grevious Harm
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: What do Lord Voldemort, Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape all have in common with each other? Why, Hermione Granger of course. A plan in motion, romance of the destructive kind, the false kind and the true kind. HG/SS, HG/TR, HG/RW. Rating may change.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Authors Note: Me again, here's another story for you. Stupid plot ideas, they just won't go away! They torment me and make me do nasty things like leave stories unfinished. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one :) - Bee**

* * *

><p>The Death Eater writhed on the floor in pain. Voldemort did not even know his name, nor did he care. All that mattered was that he had failed in the mission assigned to him, and he was to be punished for it. His body jerked spasmodically and he opened his mouth, letting out an ear-piercing shriek. Voldemort lifted the curse and glared at the creature who dared to call himself a pure blooded wizard in disgust. So much for a loyal follower.<p>

"You have failed me for the last time!" Voldemort spat before waving his wand in a sharp snapping motion and rasping out _Avada Kedavra_. The familiar flash of green light and then the pathetic excuse of a man moved no more.

"Nagini, dinner" Voldemort hissed, watching with hardly any enthusiasm as his beloved snake slithered past his chair and began to consume the sorry corpse. He twirled his wand between his fingers almost idly, all the while watching the circle of hooded, robed and masked Death Eaters. None of them were comfortable with the sight of Nagini feasting, and yet they were watching. No dissent among them yet. Either they were loyal to him, or they feared him. At this stage of the game, either would work to his advantage. It did not matter much if his bidding was carried out due to fear or loyalty, so long as the job was done. When they won the war… that was when he would address the issue.

"My loyal Death Eaters, here we stand once more" Voldemort started off, his voice a soft and quiet hiss. He knew he had their attention, even though none of them dared look to him. They did have some intelligence after all.

"We are close to achieving our final goal. Close, but not there yet" Voldemort said, placing particular emphasis on the 't' in yet.

"Ssssssseverusssss" Voldemort called out, deliberately drawing out the 's's in Severus' name. It made him sound even more snake like than normal, and it was intended to do that. One Death Eater stepped out of the circle, drawing himself closer to His Lord. He bowed his head as he went down on his knees. Submission lined his frame and it pleased Voldemort.

"Rise. I have a task for you" Voldemort watched as Severus stood, tall but not proud. His duties as a spy on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had been wearing on him. Voldemort appreciated his usefulness but he would never let it be known, and he would still kill Severus if he ever stopped performing his duty. Nobody was indispensable here.

"My Lord?" Severus questioned. Voldemort raised a hand to indicate that the Potions Master should remain silent.

"Harry Potter has two constant companions, the blood traitor Weasley and the Mudblood Granger. Do with the Weasley boy what you wish, but your task Severus is to bring the mudblood to me" Voldemort said. He could sense the Potion's Master's surprise at his task. Surprise at Voldemort's command spread throughout the circular rank. He did not need to explain his actions to anyone, least of all them.

"I want her brought to me within the month Severus. Do not allow any grievous harm to come to her" Voldemort added on, fixing Severus with a glare that promised punishment and death if he disobeyed. Severus bowed low again with another murmured 'My Lord' before going to move back to his place in the circle.

"Oh Severus. Slip her this." Voldemort said, dipping his hand into his robes and withdrawing a small vial of a clear potion. He twirled it between his fingertips before offering it to Severus.

"I will know if you have not done so, and you shall be punished greatly indeed." He said in barely more than a whisper. Severus bowed his head and took hold of the vial, dropping it into his robe pocket.

"You are dismissed" He said to the Death Eater's at large before directing his attention back to Nagini. She had nearly had her fill of what was left behind. He crooked an almost skeletal finger at her in a come hither motion. She hissed and slid her way along the floor over to coil herself around Voldemort's feet. He looked down at her, his lipless mouth spreading into a bone-chilling smile. Nagini's tongue flickered out to taste the air and she blinked as the last Death Eater left the room, shutting the door behind him.

_The Granger girl is of importance to us Master? _Nagini hissed to her Master and the man whose soul she cherished within her.

_Yes Nagini, she will be the key to Potter's undoing. _Voldemort replied. Nagini reared her head and body up till she was eye to eye with her Master. Voldemort watched her simply, waiting for her reply before considering striking her down for her impertinence. She too had her place.

_Then we must have her. What will you to do with her Master? _Voldemort mentally applauded Nagini. She was a smooth creature, very clever. She ducked her head down and began her descent to the floor again. Voldemort stopped her when she reached his knees with his hand on the crown of her head.

_Everything and anything I see fit. _Nagini and Voldemort were both still for a few moments before he starting brushing his fingers along her scaly skin. The tip of Nagini's tail flicked out.

_One thing that is for sure Nagini love, Granger will be mine before she dies, and it will destroy Potter._

* * *

><p>Harry was destroyed, and Hermione knew that. It hadn't taken her long to figure out where his last battleship was. There were several possibilities, but due to his utter lack of logical thinking, he had managed to avoid the majority of her fleet. This had given Hermione the time that she needed to eliminate the possibilities one by one. She had finally made a hit and then another and another.<p>

"A6" She called out, a devilish grin on her face. Harry threw his hands up into the air in exasperation and slumped down in his seat.

"Hit and Sink. You've won Mione." He replied, glaring at the offending board that displayed his battleships. He prodded the now burning and sinking ship with his wand and it disappeared beneath the surface, joining the rest of the ships in the counter box at the side of the board.

"You'll get better at it Harry, you just need to change the way you are thinking." Hermione remarked kindly. Harry snorted and shook his head. She had tried that tack on more than one occasion and it was evident to anyone and everyone that Harry wasn't going to change his thinking at any point.

"We've been through this before Mione. How are you and Ron doing?" Harry asked, quickly moving the topic on just as Hermione opened her mouth, probably to lecture him some more on changing his way of thinking.

"Perfectly fine Harry." Hermione replied stiffly. She really didn't like talking about her relationship with Ron. Harry assumed that it was because she wanted to keep her personal affairs secret from everyone else. He couldn't help feeling a little hurt though, and it was clearly showing on his face judging by the sigh Hermione let free.

"Don't take it personally Harry. I'm not the sort of person to talk about their relationship with anyone other than their partner." Hermione stated kindly, clearly not wanting Harry to take it the wrong way.

"I know Hermione. I just want to know if he ever starts mistreating you. He might be my best friend, but you are like the sister I never had, and I want to do that whole 'big brother' thing." Harry replied, taking a deep breath in and puffing his chest out a little bit. Hermione laughed and her previously tensed muscles relaxed again, the smile that made her whole face light up taking hold. It was a beautiful smile to be fair, and if Harry's heart weren't elsewhere he would have been captivated by it.

"I appreciate the sentiment Harry but I am old enough to look after myself and," Hermione stood up and crossed over to stand behind Harry. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek in the friendly way that they had always done behind closed doors.

"I'm older than you are." She laughed again, straightening up and glancing at the Portrait Hole. Ron had yet to return from his detention with Professor Snape. She had to wonder exactly what he was being made to do, and hoped that it wouldn't tire him out too much. She had learnt he was very grumpy when he was tired, even grumpier than her, and that took some beating.

"This is true. I can still do that brother thing though right?" Harry questioned, swivelling round in his seat to face Hermione, making puppy eyes at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm going to bed Harry." She said, heading towards the staircase leading to the Girl's Dormitories.

"I'll tell Ron you waited up for him." Harry called out across the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione turned at the foot of the staircase, her fingers gripping onto the stone of the staircase walls. She nodded before making her way up past the younger years Dormitories.

After what seemed like an age, she finally reached the Dormitory she shared with Parvati and Lavender. They had never exactly gotten on well with each other over the years they had been living and working in such close quarters. Things had gotten better between them in recent years, even with Lavender's occasional attempts to sabotage her and win Ron over. Parvati was normally able to talk Lavender down most of the time and Hermione appreciated it.

Both of the girl's were lying in their beds sleeping. Hermione crept over to her own bed, the exhaustion washing over her as she collapsed face first onto the bed. She made a small muffled sound before heaving herself up and flipping over. She sat up and peeled her clothes off, throwing them carelessly on the floor. It was Friday night, which meant no classes tomorrow, so there was no real need to tidy them away neatly.

Hermione pulled on the pale ivory satin chemise that she had received as a present from Ron a few weeks before. She had to wonder if Ginny had somehow had a hand in it being bought, it was the sort of thing she had been trying to convince Hermione to buy for the past two years.

She looked around for Crookshanks and found that he was absent. Hermione shrugged and pulled the covers back on her bed, slipping in and curling up under the sheets. She yawned before settling her head comfortably on her pillow and slipping into that most secret of realms.

If she had stayed awake for another half an hour she would perhaps have noticed the tell tale shimmering of a person under a Disillusionment Charm approaching her bed. If she had woken at that moment instead of turning to lie on her back and opening her mouth she would have noticed the vial hovering above her. Even if she had woken up when she started coughing as the contents of the vial was poured down her throat, it would have been too late.


	2. First Night

**Authors Note: Thank you very much to neverest and krista04 for your reviews. Hope everyone else who is reading is enjoying. Now then, let's have a look and see about what's happened since our last visit - Bee**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione looked all around her, searching for something that was familiar. She was ready to take anything, but no. None of it rang a bell within her misty memory. She was in a large room, larger than any she had seen before. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with bookshelves, and they were filled with so many tomes that her fingertips began to ache at the mere sight of them. The knowledge contained within them must be fantastical. There was a heavy sense of the forbidden about them, and that made her want to touch them and read them all the stronger. There were wooden ladders leant up against the shelves at regular intervals, she assumed it was for convenience, to make it easier to access the books.<em>

"_Do you like what you see?" A man's voice called out, startling Hermione. She whirled round, her hand flying to her heart. There was a young man, he looked no older than she did, leaning against one of the shelves, his arms folded across his chest. He had dark hair, and dark eyes, with features that Hermione could acknowledge were handsome. He was thin but not too thin and he was tall. He had an amused smile playing about his lips. She looked into those dark brown eyes and flinched back a little at the utter lack of warmth within them. _

"_Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her voice wavering a little. She took a few steps back, her curiosity at her situation quickly changing to discomfort. She did not want to be here. _

"_You are asking a lot of questions. Why don't you take this for what it is?" He replied, pushing himself off the shelf and unfolding his arms. He moved towards her with slow, deliberate steps. Hermione moved further back as he advanced on her, until she collided with one of the bookshelves. _

"_What is it?" Hermione questioned, tipping her head back a little and raising her chin. She wanted to at least appear strong and confident, even if she wasn't quite feeling it at the time. He chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he reached her. He stopped right in front of her and placed his palms against the books, effectively trapping Hermione in her place. _

"_Whatever you want it to be." He leant in, his face mere inches away from her own. His breath brushed against her skin and a shiver crawled up her spine. _

"_That's not an answer." Hermione replied, thankful that she hadn't tripped over her words. _

"_A dream. Nothing more and nothing less." He retorted with a sigh. Hermione instantly felt much better when he had finished speaking. She could escape from a dream, and they were her dreams. They meant nothing. She did have to wonder why she was dreaming of this place, of this man and not of Ron. _

"_If this is my dream, who are you then?" Hermione asked, recalling the former of the two questions she had asked earlier. The answer to that one had yet to be revealed to her. _

"_That is for me to know and you to find out." His voice seemed a lot less clear than before. It almost seemed as though he were far away from her, even though she could see and feel that he was so close, too close. _

"_What kind of an answer is that?" She demanded, a note of annoyance in her voice. He chuckled again and moved away from her. As he did, Hermione noticed that her surrounding appeared to becoming more and more fuzzy. _

"_Infuriating to one like yourself. I will be seeing you again." He said. Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak again but suddenly he began to fade along with the room around her. _

* * *

><p>As soon as he had returned from the Death Eater meeting, rather than reporting straight to Dumbledore as he usually did, Severus had hurriedly made his way down to his Potions Lab. Whilst there he had began extensive testing to see exactly what the vial of potion was that the Dark Lord had given him. He was more than relieved to discover that it was not harmful in any way at all. So, he had made his way up to the Headmaster's Office, vial in hand, and gave him a full report of what had transpired at the meeting.<p>

"What potion is it then Severus?" Albus asked, his wrinkled old face creased even further with worry and perhaps pain.

"It is a Dream Elixir." He replied simply, placing the vial on the desk before him. The older man picked it up and examined it with his thin, bony fingers. It was only in the recent few months that it had struck Severus how fragile the older man actually was. He had called him a meddling old fool on several occasions, and was more than happy to reference his age. Still though, it was obvious that it had never fully registered in his mind exactly how old Albus Dumbledore was.

"What game are you playing now Tom." He muttered quietly, his eyes glinting over his half mooned spectacles. He sighed and held the vial out for Severus to take hold of again.

"What am I to do Albus?" He asked, for once willing to do whatever it was the Headmaster asked him to without any arguments. It wasn't because his life was at risk because his life always was. It was because an innocent young woman was involved, once again.

"There are no harmful properties contained within it?" Albus questioned. Severus inclined his head in the older man's direction to indicate that there was indeed nothing harmful present.

"If Tom has said he will know if you have not given Miss Granger the potion, then you must give it to her." Albus passed his judgement, and Severus could see exactly how much the decision pained him. To put any student at risk was against everything he believed in. To make it even worse, it was Miss Granger, and she was more than valuable to their organisation.

"We cannot give her to him Albus." Severus said firmly. He believed in his heart and his soul that he had been the reason one young woman had been destroyed by the Dark Lord. He was not going to be the reason for it happening to another. He had no doubt in his mind that if he delivered Miss Granger to his other Master that she would be tortured to within an inch of her sanity, before being killed.

"We may not have a choice my dear boy." He replied. Severus shook his head in disbelief and stood up.

"There is always a choice!" He exclaimed, beginning to pace up and down the Headmaster's Office, as was common practice most of the time that he was there. He occasionally glanced over to see what Albus was doing, and when he caught sight of the sickeningly sympathetic expression on his face, he couldn't help sneering.

"Sometimes certain individuals must be sacrificed for the Greater Good." Albus said softly, coining the phrase that should be his motto. By this time Severus was standing facing the wall, his forehead pressed against it's smooth surface.

"The Greater Good? How do you know what the 'Greater Good' is?" He questioned, his voice soft and deadly. Before Albus could reply, Severus slammed his fist against the wall before whirling round to face the older man.

"Is Miss Granger to be sacrificed for the Greater Good? Just like Lily!" Severus shouted out angrily. He would not stand for it to happen, not again. His conscience could not bear the guilt of another young woman, with so much talent and promise, being destroyed. Another muggleborn witch as kind a heart as any that could be found anywhere.

"Severus, do not blame yourself." Albus replied, standing up from his chair behind the desk. He held his hand out to Severus, and he moved away. He didn't want to hear another word on the matter.

"I don't want your sympathy old man! I will not hand her over to him, and that is final." Severus stated before whirling on his heel and throwing the office door open, his robes billowing out behind him.

Ronald Weasley was scheduled to have a detention with Severus. He could not stand to be around the nuisance boy though. There were far too many Weasley's for his liking. They spread like a disease of idiocy, or that could just be Ronald. Ginevra seemed to have a flare of talent and even though they had driven him mad during their tenure at Hogwarts, and their products continued to do so even now, Severus had to admit the Weasley twins were adept.

The latest and thankfully, last for now, offering however, was nothing like the previous one's sadly. However, this detention would enable Severus to get to Miss Granger and slip the potion to her. The most effective way he could think of was to do it in her sleep. She would not be able to stop it, and she would not know that anything had been done. It was the perfect way for the potion to be administered, and it did not surprise him in the least that he had been able to think of it so quickly. It was a sad fact of his existence that he knew these avenues of possibility.

After the Weasley boy's detention was finished he would follow him back to the Gryffindor Common Room and slip inside when he entered. He would steal his way up to the Girl's Dormitory and slip the potion into Miss Granger's mouth when she was sleeping.

Severus threw the doors open to his chambers, not even bothering to shut it behind him. He pulled a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass from his drinks cabinet. He unscrewed the cap and poured a healthy, or unhealthy depending on who was looking at it, measure and tipped half of it down his throat. The familiar burning sensation reminded him that he would need at least one other glass before the Weasley boy turned up.


	3. Second Day

**Authors Note: Thank you again to krista04 and neverest for their reviews. I'd also like to thank Hermionefan21 and ScarletKira for joining on the beloved review train. Glad your all liking it so far. Here's another update for you. Why? Because it's already written - Bee**

* * *

><p>Both Severus and Albus watched very closely that next morning when Hermione made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry on one side and Ron on the other. Ron had his arm flung carelessly over Hermione's shoulders and he was talking about something. Hermione wasn't really listening though, she was too busy thinking about the strange dream she had experienced that night. She had a smile on her face of course, but there was no feeling behind it really. It was just there. It was a testament to how abysmal Ron's observational skills were that he had not noticed this already.<p>

She settled down with them at the Gryffindor table, Ron's speech about whatever nonsense it was being cut short by the presence of food. Ron began to wolf the sausages and bacon down that he had slapped on his plate and Harry was too preoccupied staring at the doors of the hall to notice Hermione wrinkling her nose in disgust at Ron's atrocious table manners. She had been drilling him about them for a long time now and he had made a bit of an improvement these past few weeks. That appeared to have been reversed that morning.

"Did you clean your table manners away whilst you were scrubbing those cauldrons last night?" Hermione questioned rhetorically. Ron paused, his knife and fork poised in the air above his plate. He swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking, blinking at Hermione who was sitting across from him. At least she was thankful for that.

"Sorry Mione, I'm just starving!" Ron exclaimed before diving right back into his food. Hermione looked away to Harry beside her who had a dreamy expression on his face as he took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet. Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs, which brought him back to earth alright.

"Sheesh Mione, you could have just said my name or something." Harry complained, rubbing his ribs. Hermione leaned in close to him, her voice barely above a whisper so no one else heard her words.

"You are making it far too obvious Harry. Keep on going and everyone is going to know about it. I thought the whole point of this being kept secret was to protect her." Hermione hissed, straightening and reaching over to begin the process of buttering some toast. She always loved a good few slices of toast in the morning.

"I know, it's just a bit difficult. When I see her… you know." Harry said with a sigh, glancing longingly across the hall. He looked round again to find Hermione was frozen in the action of buttering her toast, a disapproving expression on her face.

"Then go and tell her Harry." Hermione said with a tone of finality. Over the past few weeks there had been many discussions between them of a similar nature.

* * *

><p>Up at the Staff Table another discussion was taking place, and it was one that had taken place on several occasions. In the past year, Severus had found that, rather than sitting at the end of the table near Trelawny when she made her appearances, he was beside the Headmaster. Minerva and Severus flanked Albus on either side for every meal in the Great Hall. It allowed Albus to engage the two most important staff members at that time in conversation easier.<p>

"Mr Weasley seems rather refreshed after your detention last night Severus. I assume you weren't too harsh on him then." Albus remarked, cutting into a sausage on his plate. Severus looked up moodily from his cup of coffee, almost as though he was irritated for being interrupted in the task of staring at it as though it had made accusations of prostitution against his mother.

"He was made to scrub the cauldrons, as always." Severus replied back simply, glaring balefully at the coffee before taking a deep drink from it.

"I must only guess then that you did not insult him with as many cutting remarks as usual. Is your arsenal depleting my dear boy?" Albus asked, both he and Severus aware that he was trying to goad the darker man into saying something.

"No, I was sitting in my quarters staring into the fire and drinking, as is my want every night." Severus snapped back, more than irritated now at the Headmaster. It was clear to him that the interfering old fool felt the need to punish him even more by talking to him during his hangover.

"Severus! That is deplorable behaviour! Certainly not fitting of a Hogwarts Professor." Minerva exclaimed, an expression of severe disapproval on her face. It was a Minerva special which she loved to direct towards him at least once a week for some transgression.

"Minerva, most of what I do is deplorable. I am surprised that of all the activities you are chastising me for, it is drinking that you have chosen." Severus replied back tartly. He could see Minerva's mouth moving as she tried to think of something to say back. Albus chuckled, unable to resist the urge.

"If you have the moment I would like to speak to you sometime this afternoon Severus." Albus stated, taking a bite from a slice of toast and chewing almost thoughtfully. Severus noticed Albus' eyes flickering over to the Gryffindor table, and he followed the older man's gaze. He sighed heavily when he realised exactly what or, more appropriately who, Albus had been looking at.

"As you wish Headmaster." Severus muttered, slamming the coffee cup down on the table and rising to his feet. He swept down from the Staff Table and billowed his way out of the Great Hall, snarling at one of his Slytherin students as they dared to open their mouth to ask him a question. Minerva watched him leave, shaking her head all the while.

"What are you doing to him Albus? I have never seen him the way he's been these past few weeks, not in all the time I have known him." Minerva stated, looking to Albus and expecting an answer almost immediately. Much to her disappointment, she did not receive quite what she was expecting.

"It is not I who is doing anything to him Minerva. We shall not speak of this anymore." Albus said quickly, and clearly evasively. Minerva did not appreciate this to say the least and pursed her lips together so tightly the colour drained out of them. Albus sighed and looked away, deciding to ask Pomona how that years crop of Mandrakes were faring.

* * *

><p>Potions class had been awful for them all, and it was the closest that Hermione had ever come to being terrified of Professor Snape. His mood had been so foul, much worse than anything she had ever experienced from him before. She was not at all surprised that Lavender had broken down in tears and that Neville had nearly destroyed the classroom. His nerves were terrible around Professor Snape on a normal day, and this had not been a normal day.<p>

"Was he this bad when you left him last night Ron?" Harry asked, looking to his best friend. Ron shrugged, a puzzled expression on his face.

"No, he wasn't too bad. He didn't insult me that much. He was only there for five minutes at the start, and five at the end." Ron stated, only now recognising how unusual that had been. Hermione was as perplexed as her boyfriend. She couldn't quite fathom what could have changed the Head of Slytherin's mood so drastically. It had only been one night after all.

"I wish he'd done that in my detentions." Harry grumbled resentfully. Hermione was about to chide him for what he had just said when she noticed that dreamy, wistful look fall over his face again. She stuck her foot out and tripped him over. Harry went flying and only just managed to avoid smashing face first onto the ground.

"Nice moves their mate." Ron commented with a snicker. Harry blushed furiously and ruffled his hair up. He looked around and sighed heavily before turning accusing eyes on Hermione. She gave him an innocent look in return.

"Must have tripped over a loose flagstone." He said by way of explanation. He knew very well that had not been the case.

"How have the meetings with Dumbledore been going?" Ron asked, leaning in so the passing group of Ravenclaws didn't overhear him. Hermione had to resist the urge to slap him over the back of the head for being so stupid as to mention such a thing in the corridors where anyone could hear. It was a topic of a sensitive nature after all.

"Okay. It's so strange to see him when he was young." Harry commented, frowning a little at the thought of it. Without hindsight, it would have been incredibly difficult to reconcile Voldemort with Tom Riddle.

"What did he look like?" Hermione questioned. It was something she had always been curious about. She assumed that he hadn't always been the way Harry had described him after their encounters, as a creature more snake than man.

"He was very handsome. Tall, thin with dark hair. He ruins the whole appearance with his eyes though. No warmth." Harry stated, wondering to himself why that small yet important piece of information about Tom Riddle had not set the alarm bells off in anyone's head other than Dumbledore's.

"Mione?" Ron questioned, drawing Harry's attention away from his thoughts. He paused and turned around, noticing that Ron had done so. Hermione was standing, one arm held out and her hand supporting her body weight against the wall. She had an expression of horror and shock on her face; there were no other words Harry could think of to describe it.

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry said, both him and Ron rushing to stand beside her. Hermione opened her mouth to try and speak but found that she couldn't. The realisation had hit her so hard that it had knocked the breath out of her.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, worry lacing his voice. Hermione gulped and nodded her head a few times. She couldn't speak the words to reassure Ron and Harry though, for she would be lying. She was far from okay.


	4. Second Night

**Authors Note: Right then, finally managed to find my USB pen clip thing, and guess what? I found three compleated chapters of this story that I hadn't put up. Oh lucky day for all you readers :) Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

><p>So here he was again, and he was far from pleased about it. Severus had been in a foul mood all day, and the impending visit to the Headmaster's Office once more had done nothing to help. It had, in fact, made his mood even worse than before. Miss Brown had always been a foolish girl but he had never thought he would have been able to make her cry in front of him. Clearly he had been wrong, and as for Longbottom… Severus was tempted to demand that he pay damages to the school for nearly destroying the Potions Classroom. The boy was a total incompetent, a bumbling blithering idiot. The worst of it was that he was brilliant at Herbology, and that was the only discipline that was closely aligned with his own. By all rights, the boy should be a skilled potioneer. Severus was not sure if it was that the boy was useless or the fact that he should be talented but wasn't that irked him so much.<p>

He sighed and ran his fingers through his lank hair, as devoid of life as his soul felt, before pushing open the door to the Headmaster's Office. Albus looked up, dropping a scroll that he had obviously been reading with a mild amount of interest on the table.

"Ah Severus my dear boy. I was wondering when you were going to arrive. Sit down." Albus said, a small smile on his aged face as he gestured towards one of the seats in front of his desk. It was the usual routine. Severus crossed the room and reluctantly sat down.

"Don't even think of offering me a sherbet lemon you old coot." Severus said just as Albus' hand twitched towards the small bowl of sherbet lemons that was an ever-constant annoying presence on the desk. Albus chuckled a little and took hold of one of the sweets, removing it from its wrapper and popping it into his mouth.

"I swear that your portrait is going to have a bowl of those detestable creations within it." Severus remarked, finding that rather than irritating him further, this particular meeting with the Headmaster was turning out to have rather the opposite effect.

"Naturally Severus. Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore without the sherbet lemons? That is like you without that charming scowl of yours." Albus remarked, his eyes twinkling as they always did when he was in high spirits. Severus felt the corners of his lips twitching a little and quickly thought of something that annoyed him to no end, Harry Potter, so as to stop the smile in it's tracks. He ended up scowling heavily at Albus who nodded his head in agreement as though his point had been proven.

"What do you want me here for Albus?" Severus asked, deciding to get straight to the point of it all. Despite himself, he did find these sparring conversations with the Headmaster rather refreshing, just not when he knew serious matters needed to be discussed. Albus sighed and shook his head, almost as though he were admonishing Severus in a way for ruining the moment.

"Have you noticed any change in Miss Granger?" Albus asked. Severus internally sighed in despair and felt his mind trying to run away and failing dismally. The matter of Miss Granger had been resting heavily on his thoughts all day. He should have realised that there would never be any escape for him. He was trapped till the breath left his body, and perhaps even beyond then.

"She seems to be acting the same as always, perhaps a little less eager to answer questions in my class." Severus said, knowing perfectly well why the latter had occurred. Albus looked down through his half moon spectacles at Severus.

"Were you verbally decapitating your students again Severus?" He asked. Severus resisted the urge to snicker at the older man's fantastic choice of words. If only he could with some of the fools.

"If they weren't such a bunch of dunderheads I would not need to chastise them past the point of tears." Severus replied, employing his favourite term to describe the students of Hogwarts en masse.

"Another Hufflepuff girl?" Albus questioned, clearly not pleased at the prospect. There was not much he could say to stop Severus though, and they both knew it.

"No, Miss Brown. Foolish girl. She should have taken some tips off Miss Parkinson on managing expressions of upset in the proper manner, she at least waited till she was out of the classroom before crying." Severus remarked, recalling the shocked expressions on the faces of his Slytherin students when he turned on one of his own. He had been in no mood for any idiocy or disobedience that day, from anyone. His mood had been so foul that not even favouritism had been a factor.

"You should really stop this Severus, think how it is damaging your good reputation." Albus stated. Severus paused and glowered at the Headmaster, not finding the joke at all amusing.

"What good reputation? I have no reputation other than being the irate Bat of the Dungeons, Potions Master and Death Eater spy, one of the more vicious to grace the ranks." Severus replied sourly, once again being confronted with the reality of his situation. That was who he was and there was no way to get around that. He would always be that person, and nothing could ever change his circumstances. A look of such feeling and compassion fell over Albus' face that Severus was forced to turn his head away. He could not stand the old codger's pity.

"You are a good man Severus, I have seen it in you." Albus replied softly. Severus held his hand up as though to swipe Albus' words from the air before they reached his ears and permeated into his mind.

"Not good enough, and you swore to me that you would never-" Severus was cut off half way through his speech by the other man speaking, his voice slightly louder than before.

"That I will never reveal the best of you? Yes. I will forever honour that, even though it pains me greatly." Severus couldn't help but think sourly that with all the pain Albus was being caused by other's actions that it was a surprise he was still able to keep on.

"Everything pains you greatly Albus." Severus pointed out. Albus smiled sadly and chuckled, his laugh so very hollow that it caused Severus a large amount of discomfort to hear it.

"Are you sure you will not take a sherbet lemon my dear boy." Albus pressed, grabbing hold of the bowl and pushing it towards Severus. Severus stood up from the chair and took a few steps away towards the door.

"No damned sherbet lemons!" He exclaimed, glaring hatefully at the cheerfully yellow sugary confections. Albus laughed, this time properly with genuine merriment.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione was back in the room with all the books again. She was going to assume that it was a Library of some sort. She felt a leap of fear in her stomach as she recalled the last time she had been in that place. She had not been alone. She had been joined by a young man, who just couldn't be. With what she knew in her waking thoughts, he couldn't be. Not here, not in her dreams, not so young. All of it was impossible.<em>

"_Nothing is impossible if you have the will." His voice emanated from behind her and Hermione turned around slowly, dreading what she was going to see. She sucked in a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them again he would be gone, or she would have woken up. She opened her eyes again. No such luck. _

_He was still standing there, watching her inquisitively, like one would look at an insect she assumed. _

"_I know who you are!" Hermione exclaimed, hoping that saying this would not endanger her in any way. It was just a dream though and she had to remember that._

"_It may just be a dream, but remember the power that dreams contain is mighty." He said, his voice soft and quiet. She didn't know if this was how he had spoken when he was younger, if his voice box had been ruined from roaring all those dark curses at people, or if it was intentional. _

"_What are you doing here, again?" Hermione questioned, rooted to the spot by her fear as he began to walk towards her. She couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to. When he was close enough he began to circle her. She could feel his eyes roaming over her body and she recoiled when he reached his hand out to brush his fingers across her cheek. _

"_I am here because you want me here." He said simply, a cold smile on his lips. Hermione shuddered then clapped her hands over her mouth. She didn't want that to be misinterpreted. At her actions he did something she would never have expected. He threw his head back and laughed. He laughed, not like the evil maniac he was, but like a boy heartily amused by something. _

"_It is your dream after all." He stated, looking at her with those cold, calculating eyes. Hermione shook her head._

"_I don't want you here. I want you dead!" She yelled the last loudly, her words echoing around the room. He stood there, watching her silently, as though considering her and what his next move would be. _

"_Very well then." He stated simply. Hermione was confused, and it must have shown on her face. _

"_Before I leave though…" He drew even closer to her, his hands gripping onto her wrists and pinning them to her sides. Hermione felt her heart thumping against her ribcage in a rapid dance of fear. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They were warmer than she would ever have thought. He released one of her wrists and ran his free hand through her curls. Hermione felt her body beginning to react to his lips and his touch, despite what her mind screamed. She gasped when his hand drifted down her back, his fingers dancing along her spine. He took that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth and begin caressing her own softly. Hermione moaned and pressed herself against him. He broke the kiss and chuckled, releasing her and stepping back. _

"_Farewell." He paused in his speech and began to step back even further from her. He was leaving. _

"_Hermione." He breathed her name out as a lover would. Lover. Ron. Hermione fell to her knees, burying her head in her hands as she realised what she had just done. He laughed again, and it was all Hermione could hear. Even after he was gone, and everything was dissolving around her, all Hermione could hear was his laughter ringing in her ears. _


	5. According To Plan

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter for you. I ended up adding a little more here and there when I read this chapter through before posting it up, I apologise. For everybody who likes Ron, I don't, and I am a little mean to him here just now, HOWEVER, it is not for the sake of it. This is actually for plot purposes. We okay with that? Okay. Also, interwebs cookies and love and so on for the first person who guesses which film Voldemort qoutes from in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The plan thus far was progressing along rather nicely. It certainly was an interesting, and ultimately fruitful, venture of his in the evenings now. Where before he would have plotted the demise of Potter and nothing other than that, staring out at the gardens of the Malfoy Manor with no interest, he was now doing something entirely different and more satisfying. For two nights now he had fabricated, manipulated and entered the dreams of the mudblood Hermione Granger, and it had amused him to no end. He had been more than a little surprised when she had discovered who he really was so quickly. Then again, he had reasoned after much frantic and panicked thought, she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing, even though she had no right to practise magic. It was something he would probably now forever have to remind himself of when dealing with Granger. Talented though she was, she still did not possess the blood right to practise magic. She was an anomaly, a vastly talented usurper, and nothing more than that. Despite her abilities as a witch, he would never be able to escape the nature of her heritage.<p>

Whilst occupying her with the fictitious dream in the library, Voldemort had chanced a few times to sift through some of her memories. Her skill with a wand was startlingly formidable for one so young, and had been since she had first entered Hogwarts. Granted, thanks to her close association with Potter, she had been forced into battle almost from the very beginning. It was indeed after this that he was more assured than ever that he had chosen the right subject for this plan of his. The intent was to bring Potter to his knees and then destroy him, permanently. He could think of few better ways to do that, and he had spent many hours doing so, than through one of his best friends, who had been with him through thick and thin. There had been no point during their friendship with each other that Granger and Potter had not spoken to each other. Weasley and Potter had experienced bouts of silence and the fracturing of their friendship but it had never been the case with Granger. She had been steadfast to him and his cause, but not for much longer. It would be a painful blow to Potter, and he might never properly recover from it, a weakness for Voldemort to exploit in order to remove the blight on his parade, once and for all.

"There will be no escape from where I will send you." He said to himself, smiling in a manner that would terrify a few of his junior Death Eaters. The Inner Circle had grown accustomed to their Lord's ways, for the most part. Few things caught them off guard, but some still did, here and there. Everything was going according to plan this time, and he would continue to make sure of that fact. The situation would remain in his control. Severus had done his part, and would continue to do so, now no other Death Eaters would interfere and potentially endanger the mission. After the Department of Mysteries debacle, Voldemort had taken a more active approach.

That second night he had felt the need to step things up a little, and so when she had told him to leave he had done so, only after kissing her. It had taken all his strength and willpower not to push her away and maim her in a few interesting ways, show her the true place that she occupied in this world. At one point in his life, Voldemort had been rather well versed in the arts of 'lovemaking' and so the kiss had not been particularly difficult to pull off. It was just repulsion for the object that had been the problem for him, one that he had successfully overcome. In a way, he was rather proud of himself for having managed to do so. It would have been counter-productive to say the least if he had been unable to pull off a convincing performance.

"You called for me My Lord?" The familiar timbre of none other than Severus Snape announced from the doorway. Voldemort turned away from the window, holding his arms out in greeting. Severus bowed low, his entire body practically embracing the floor. Severus always did give the lowest of bows, something that Voldemort found pleasing. Severus was faithful and true, and had been from the first day of initiation. It was for that reason and that reason alone that Voldemort had been intending to spare Lily Potter, disposing of her husband, James, like the nothing he was. He had belittled Severus his entire school career, and could very well have interfered with the process that had begun with Lucius Malfoy in Severus' first year. If the foolish woman had not refused to step away from her child, he would have spared her and given her to Severus as a well-deserved reward, even though she was a mudblood. He had realised over the years that mudblood's had their uses, so long as they knew their place.

"Well done Severus. Your Lord is pleased with you. Do you remember the other task I set you?" He enquired. He would very quickly become displeased if the darker haired man had forgotten. Lord Voldemort did not like to repeat himself under any circumstances.

"Yes My Lord. I had thought to enlist her to help me harvest some potions ingredients one night. She is interested in a career in Potions, it would be the perfect cover." Severus said, waiting for Voldemort's answer. He carefully considered the plan from all angles to look for weaknesses or holes in the fabrication and had to admit, it was fairly perfect.

"Once more Severus, you fail to disappoint. You shall be rewarded greatly for this." Voldemort said, waving his hand towards Severus in a clear sign of dismissal. Severus bowed once more before leaving with a theatrical sweep of his long black robes. Voldemort watched his spy's every movement carefully. Severus was a valued commodity, and although there would be someone able to replace him somehow, Voldemort did not want it to have to come to that. He trusted Severus to be loyal and faithful, but that did not stop him from watching to see if the fool Dumbledore had began to make an imprint on his spy. He was so very close to the influence and there was always the potential that a word here or there might strike a cord. This could not be allowed to happen and if it ever did occur, Voldemort would have to take swift and speedy action to remove Severus, permanently. There was too much at stake.

Lily Potter was still a danger, even after all the years that had passed. Dumbledore would not hesitate to use the foolish woman's death as a way to get to his spy. Which left Voldemort with a dilemma, and it was one he had been unable to find a solution to… until now. It, or more appropriately she, was in the palm of his hand. Two birds with one stone as they said.

_The Granger girl could have more than one use Nagini. _Voldemort hissed as his beloved snake returned from her voyage around the Manor, more than likely snapping at the heels of his followers. She did enjoy terrorising them, and Voldemort did not find any problem with this. A healthy dose of fear was a perfect tool to keep them all in line. Others may have favoured a more respectful approach, Voldemort had a preference for fear, it was much easier to ignite.

_Will she not die? _Nagini questioned as she slithered over to him, coiling herself up at Voldemort's feet.

_Oh she will, after Severus has fulfilled his purpose she will. _Voldemort remarked, moving to stand directly before the bay windows. The moon was full and bright in the sky; Fenrir and his pack would be running wild this night.

_The plan is working? _She turned her head towards the window to watch him as best she could.

_Perfectly. _He hissed, a dark grin spreading across his face. Soon enough, it would all fall into place. Potter and Dumbledore, their days' were numbered.

* * *

><p>Hermione could not believe what had happened. For the entirety of that day she had wandered around in a trance. It had been difficult enough to accept and then fathom out potential reasons as to why Lord Voldemort's younger self would be appearing to her in her dreams. She reached several conclusions, each more terrifying than the last. Then she had dreamt of him again, and of them kissing. When she had awoken, all she could think of was that she had betrayed Ron. She loved him so much, and she had betrayed him in her sleep. The inner turmoil she felt was so very great, to the point where she was distracted from her work and ended up melting her cauldron in potions and transfiguring her desk into a macaw instead of a dove. Professor McGonogal had very nicely asked if Hermione was okay, to which she nodded and then ran off as quickly as her feet could carry her. Professor Snape was about as understanding as a spider is to the plight of the fly in its web.<p>

Harry and Ron had both been concerned for her, and it was the anxious look on Ron's face that had her running for cover, trying to stop the tears from falling. She had betrayed him, even if it had been in her dreams, it still counted. How could she dream of such a thing?

She had found herself at the shore of the Black Lake, and she had sat down on a rock, looking out onto the Lake and trying to think of all the times she had been there. She had been there after Buckbeaks trial at the ministry, she had been in the trees on the opposite side when she and Harry had gone back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak. She had been in the depths of the very lake itself for the Triwizard Tournement, being Viktor's chosen. A lot had happened there, and she recalled all of it now, hoping that the memories would stave off the fact of what she had done.

"Hermione?" An achingly familiar voice called out and Hermione shut her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again that he wouldn't be there, hoping desperately that he had not been stupid enough to follow her. She opened her eyes and looked around, finding that he had indeed followed her down. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and made it's way down her cheek.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked as he approached, holding his arms out to embrace her. Hermione held her hands out as though to keep him away from her. Ron stopped in his tracks and slowly lowered his arms, a confused and mildly angry expression on his face. He was hurt. She was going to hurt him even more.

"You aren't yourself." Ron stated. Hermione sighed and nodded her head, running her fingers through the strands of her hair. She agreed wholeheartedly with that one. She clearly wasn't herself, but that was no excuse.

"I've been thinking Ron." Hermione started off, not quite sure how best to come out with what she was about to say, and do. For the past two nights in a row she had dreamt of Him, and she was willing to bet anything, future happiness included, that it was going to happen again. She didn't know why, she just had a feeling, and her feelings turned out to be right quite a lot of the time, even if she didn't want them to be.

"What about? Something's troubling you, I can see it in your eyes." Ron said, moving closer to Hermione. She wished that he had been this perceptive years before, it would have come in handy back in the days of their fourth year. She wrapped her arms around herself, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I'm just going to come out with it. I don't want to be with you anymore Ron." Hermione stated, her words hanging heavily in the air. If she closed her eyes and listened close enough, she would have thought they were echoing. She looked down to the water's of the lake, not being able to look at Ron and see the expression on his face. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain.

"I see." He said quietly, so very quietly. Despite herself, she looked around and was confronted with one of the more frightening sights she had ever seen. Ron had his wand in his hand and it was pointed directly at her heart.

"So were you just using me then Hermione? Did you think it was funny? I LOVED YOU!" Ron screamed the last out, taking the few steps necessary to be close enough to touch her. He grabbed hold of her by the wrist and pulled her off the rock. Hermione was in a state of shock. Ron, this was Ron. He was doing this. Ron was pushing her to the Lake. Ron was gripping her wrist so tightly it hurt, twisting it viciously. Ron was yelling in her face, his other hand still gripping his wand and pointing it at her. This could not be happening, there was something wrong; this wasn't Ron as she knew him. He had never been like this before, and it terrified her. She tried to push him away and failed miserably.

Ron let go and glared hatefully at Hermione. She saw his lips move and then a flash of red.


	6. A Cold Night

**Authors Note: Yes, I know, before you say it, this is over dramatic, but hey! Artistic License and all that you know. It isn't like it is totally unrealistic. I am sure we have all heard of these sorts of things happening. Sensitive issues may be in here for some, so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy - Bee x**

* * *

><p>Severus had been known to occasionally leave the Dungeons for something other than patrolling, eating and visiting the Headmaster's Office. Every so often the idea to take a pleasurable and quiet stroll around the Black Lake seized him. Severus had found himself that particular evening feeling that it would be a good venture to undertake. There were times when even he felt hemmed in and contained by the castle that had become the focal point for most of the years of his existence. He was not irresponsible enough to leave the grounds except for when he was called upon to do so. After all, he was still a teacher, and had a responsibility to the students contained within the walls of Hogwarts, as unruly and disruptive a bunch as they were. He could use many other words to describe them but Severus did not like to waste his breath with conversation that was not required. There was too little time to be wasted on such foolish ventures. It was another reason as to why Severus was not as supportive to his House of Slytherin as his counterparts were to their charges. Most if not all of them were fixed along a road of destruction, torture and death. Their parents forced them into making the same mistakes as they had and geared them towards servitude to a monstrosity, a blight upon a so called civilised humanity. It was a chain that Severus could not hope to break. He was only one man after all, and he was not Albus Dumbledore.<p>

Severus drew his cloak a little tighter around him as he left the castle, descending the steps in the darkness, camouflaged into the shadows surrounding him. He was just a shape, moving steadily across the grounds, his boots mostly silent upon the grassy ground. He swept towards the Black Lake, fully expecting it to be deserted. No student should be out this late in the night and if any were… Well, he would still be partially satisfied with that outcome.

As he approached the Lake, Severus caught sight of a shape. He removed his wand and stealthily made his way towards the shape. As he drew closer he was able to make a distinction of two shapes. He moved still closer and then stopped, unable to quiet believe what he was seeing. Now that he was close enough he could recognise who at least one of the shapes was, and he could hear what the boy was saying.

"I bet you have someone else on the side. Lavender was right about you. I should never have left her. I should never have let you in." Ronald Weasley snapped, as he dragged the other shape along the ground, a person. Severus could not yet tell who.

"Did you leave me for someone else? Someone better looking, someone with more money, who isn't ginger. I bet your one of the Slytherin's Sluts. A common whore, Malfoy's bitch. Well, we will see about that. I won't let you go back to them Hermione. I won't let you go anywhere." Severus was no fool, and he had an idea of where this might be going. Weasley was right by the shore now, with the prone body of Hermione Granger. She should be struggling, or at least speaking. She should be moving, but there was no sign. Severus was immediately spurred into action.

"WEASLEY!" He bellowed. Now was not the time for his usual soft and silky approach. This situation had to be dealt with and diffused quickly. Weasley spun round and growled before lifting Hermione into his arms. He headed into the water and Severus sprinted after him. He reached his hand out to grab hold of Weasley and pull him back. His fingers brushed the Weasley boys shoulder and then everything appeared to happen in slow motion.

Weasley roared something incomprehensible, yet filled with rage, and threw Hermione Granger into the waters of the Lake. Severus threw the boy out of the way and dived into the water. As peaceful as the Lake could seem, a few steps from the shore and you were completely submerged by the cold, icy waters. If Severus did not retrieve her, then Granger could very well die. He searched the dark waters for her. Wordlessly and wandlessly he cast the _lumos _charm and the waters were illuminated for him. He found her immediately, and grasped hold of her arm, dragging her body upwards. He wrapped his other arm round her waist and pulled both of them to the surface. He looked around, searching for any sight of the Weasley boy. There was none.

Growling in frustration Severus quickly made it to the shore. He retrieved his wand, which he had foolishly dropped on the grass, and sent out a Patronus to Dumbledore, alerting him of what had happened. Severus pocketed his wand and picked Granger up, carrying her in his arms towards the castle. Her body was cold as was his, and still she was not moving. Her eyes were wide and opened though, and he could very clearly identify that she had been stunned. Hopefully, it would wear off soon. Weasley had never been adept at spell casting, but the emotions behind the spell would have been strong, thereby the power would be increased.

As he reached the steps leading up to the castle, and the Great Hall, he was met by Albus and Poppy Pomfrey. The expression on Albus' face was enough to terrify even Severus, and Poppy's was filled with worry and concern.

"Take her. She was stupefied and then thrown into the lake." Severus explained as he handed the girl to the Matron. Poppy took hold of her and immediately turned on her heel and made her way to the Infirmary as quickly as possible. Severus ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair and tried not to groan. All he had wanted was a quiet walk, and he had ended up having to save the life of a student. He was not quite sure why he had acted in the manner that he had. Usually he would not have dived in after a student. This time though, he had, and he could not rationalise as to exactly why he had done so. Perhaps it could have been his fear of the wrath of the Dark Lord that had motivated him to do so. He would have been punished severely if he had allowed anything to have happened to her.

"Severus, tell me please what happened." Albus ordered with a slight amount of desperation in his voice, mixed with a righteous fury that could have made the very foundations of Hogwarts itself tremble.

"I approached the Black Lake was encountered the Weasley boy dragging Miss Granger towards the Lake. He appears to have been spurned by her romantically and felt that the appropriate course of action would be an attempt to potentially kill her." Severus replied, his tone filled with anger as he recounted what had happened. Even now, he could barely believe that it had happened. Such a thing, he would never have thought it could have occurred. Ronald Weasley had always been a hothead, but never to this extent.

"I see. Where is he now Severus?" Albus asked, his voice dangerously low and quiet. Severus defiantly would not want to be in the Weasley's boy's shoes.

"I do not know Headmaster. After I retrieved Miss Granger from the Lake, I could not locate Mr Weasley anywhere." Severus replied truthfully. He wished he could have been able to contain the boy but if he had delayed finding Miss Granger, then she may very well have been in a worse state than she currently found herself in.

"Thank you Severus. I will locate Mr Weasley." Albus said, turning away from Severus and heading back to his Office. He had his ways and means. Severus, meanwhile, was left at a loss as to what to do. He could continue his walk, or he could return to his quarters. Or still yet he could head to the Infirmary and check upon Miss Granger's progress, perhaps attempt to assist Poppy. He turned around and swept up the staircase, leaving the Great Hall empty behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione was in the library once more, and this time Tom Riddle was sitting at a desk, flipping through a book. He turned the pages gently, and cradled the book in his hands, treating it with the respect Hermione felt books should receive. He did not even look up at her.<em>

"_You have returned then." He said, paying very little attention to her as far as she was concerned. It confused her, and made her even more wary than she normally would be. She did not even want to move, lest she provoke a reaction from him. So, she remained standing where she was. _

"_Not of my own will. If I had it my way, I would not be here." Hermione stated, sure that she was repeating herself. She could not be sure of that one though. _

"_Yet here you are, once more." He remarked with a smug smile on his lips as he shut the book softly, and caressed the cover. Hermione involuntarily shivered. _

"_I am going to leave." Hermione said firmly, turning to walk away. Her statement was greeted by laughter and she whirled around furiously. He was still sitting there, having placed the book upon the table. He had one foot on the other knee and was laughing heartily. Hermione felt her face flushing and she glared at him. _

"_Leave if you must. I will see you again." He said with a promise in his words. Hermione inwardly groaned. _


End file.
